


Ridiculous Rescue

by zaleska



Category: Edens Zero
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Spiders, literally just me being selfindulgent with my new children dont mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaleska/pseuds/zaleska
Summary: Rebecca is the ultimate badass as proven twice in one to Shiki.





	Ridiculous Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> not even going to lie the first thing that comes into my head everytime i see a spaceship is how the hell do they get spiders out of there without killing it lmao
> 
> this is quite short but im very sleep deprived from over-playing overwatch this week and when the time is right i will dive into a multichapter fic (soon) and lose myself just watch

“REBECCA!” Happy came squealing towards the girl who paused wide-eyed as the blue cat wrapped itself around her head. “SAVEE USSSSS!”

 

“Happy, what on-?”

 

She got cut off by Shiki doing some sort of forward roll into the room after throwing at least 6 pairs of her shoes behind him and then slamming the door. At this point, Rebecca was just too confused to react to whatever was going on.

 

“Shiki, did you get it?” Happy whimpered into Rebecca’s hair. She could actually feel the tears rolling down the back of her head and she winced a little in disgust.

 

“I don’t know.” Shiki panted heavily and leaned over, placing his hands on his knees and facing the floor. “I have never been so afraid in my life. What the heck was that.. that... THING?”

 

Hearing this Rebecca immediately went into defense mode. “What!? Is someone on my ship? Happy, I warned you to never open the escape door for intruders!”

 

“Not someone, Rebecca. Some _t_ _hing_!” Shiki ran to her and shook her shoulder as he spoke, shouted in her face. “It was this freaking monster. It was all creepy and like, this radioactive white colour and it had a million purple eyes!”

 

He started dramatically sobbing into her chest, and Happy clung tighter to her head, his claws were starting to feel a little sore against her scalp.

 

“What? I’ve never heard of that-”

 

“Rebecca, that evil spider from my bath last week came back!” Happy squealed, and she drooped her shoulders in understanding as she no longer needs to defend her boys. “Or maybe it’s children came to get revenge because I scratched their Mom, we don’t know if there’s more than one in there right now!”

 

She roughly pushed Shiki off of her, and grabbed Happy by the scruff and gently (because she was not about to go half bald because of a measly spider) removed him from her head and shoved him into the dumbstruck Shiki’s arms.

 

She marched with purpose to the door Shiki had just slammed shut. Ignoring the literal screams of protest from her friends she rolled her eyes and scanned the room they just fled from.

 

After taking a second to scan the room she caught sight of said spider crawling along the wall across from her. She walked over, avoiding all the shoes Shiki and so gracefully used as some sort of machine gun to ‘save’ himself and Happy, and casually scooped it into her hands, not really bothered by the small ticklish feeling she felt in her palm whenever it moved.

 

Rebecca used her arm to hit the ‘open’ button for the ships garbage disposal and placed the spider down onto the metal. She hit the setting for ‘release’ so that the spider would be free to roam the cosmos and hopefully not be able to somehow clamber back onto her ship and have another drama with Shiki and Happy.

 

“I can’t believe this.” Rebecca sight was half blocked by pale forearms and a blue and black tail. Her back was being tightly squeezed against a strong torso and her head was being nuzzled by a furball.

 

“Believe what?” She was honestly stunned. The change of emotions her two companions had gone through in such a brief period of time for no reason had her almost speechless.

 

“You’re so brave,” Shiki basically sobbed into the back of her neck and she felt Happy nod in agreement. “You just touched that creature like it was nothing and threw it away. I would have been a goner without you.”

 

“Well, looks like I got to save you twice in one day,” she teased and smiled softly over her shoulder at him. “Now, if you don’t mind, Shiki, the ship only has a limited autopilot and I really have to use the bathroom.”

 

The boy blushed and let go of her promptly. Blushing much like he did when he initially asked for her to be his friend. She shook her head and giggled at how awkward he was.

 

Her new companion was certainly a handful, but he was fun, unpredictable, and very sweet, and she was sure their mix of personalities would make for some great video content.

**Author's Note:**

> so please message me on tumblr and scream about this new work with me im still buzzing over it !!!
> 
> zal-eska.tumblr.com


End file.
